Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory devices are being reduced in size to achieve a higher density of storage capacity. Even when increased density is achieved, consumers often demand that memory devices also use less power while maintaining high speed access.
For a resistance change memory (RCM) cell that operates using discrete conductive pathways (CPs), such as filaments or filamentary connectors formed between electrical contacts of an RCM cell, multiple pathways between multiple electrical contacts are, in principle, possible. The disclosed subject matter provides a mechanism for power-law increased storage density in an RCM cell or other type of filament-based memory cell (e.g., resistive random-access memory (RRAM) cell) by making use of various combinations and permutations of multiple conductive pathways within a cell that has more than two electrical contacts (ECs).